


in bells

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: Bucky perks up as soon as he hears the sound of the elevator doors opening to their floor.





	in bells

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another tutorial! shit. wait. i'm back with more filth. 
> 
> also i know you're all wondering and the answer is yes, cuffs are involved.

 

 Bucky perks up as soon as he hears the sound of the elevator doors opening to their floor. He’s on the sofa, the flat-screen on the opposite wall playing a nature documentary on mute. Soft, classical music filters from the speakers embedded in the walls.

“JARVIS?” Bucky whispers, turning his head from where it’s been pillowed on his forearm. He’s been huddled under his fleece blanket since the morning, scrolling through his tablet and only somewhat paying attention to the television. Steve had given him the blanket; it was soft as a cloud against his naked skin and big enough that he could wrap himself in it twice over so no drafts would sneak under if he turned in his sleep.

“Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS replies softly, “Captain Rogers has arrived.” The lights overhead slowly brighten as Bucky sits up. He leaves his tablet on the sofa and grabs his blanket, gets up on his knees facing the entryway. Steve had asked JARVIS to set the temperature so Bucky wouldn’t get too cold, but he still shivers a little as his front is uncovered. It makes his nipples furl into little peaks, tight around the barbells through his piercings. They’re the only items on him, along with the metal cage between his legs. It’s oval-shaped, with a band of metal circling the base of his sac and four bands circling his shaft.

He’d gotten so excited the first time Steve had tried to put it on him that Steve had ended up jerking Bucky off first to get him soft enough to fit inside. He’d made Bucky lie on his back with his legs spread, and told him what a dirty boy he was, pulling at Bucky’s cock while he whined.

“Open up,” Steve had said after Bucky came, whimpering, then he’d put his hand to Bucky’s mouth and made him lick up his own come. He’d watched as Bucky did it, tongue laving at the back of Steve’s hand and sucking up his fingers one by one, eyes on Steve the whole time, wide in adoration. Bucky’s chest had flushed with pleasure and shame.

“There’s a good boy,” Steve had murmured. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky had said, softly, flushing warm.

“It’s okay, baby. That’s why I gotta lock you up, don’t I? So you won’t go getting all excited without me.”

Bucky’s stomach had squeezed up tight at Steve’s words, and he’d moaned softly with embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. Steve had taken Bucky’s balls in his palm and rolled them for a moment, then held them, gentle but firm, owning Bucky at his most sensitive part. The potential for pain or pleasure stood at equal ends, and Steve was the balance in the middle.

“Who does this belong to?”

Bucky had paused, flushing hot beneath his hands. He could call Steve the word that made him ache in his chest when Steve called him _baby_ like that.

“It’s Daddy’s.”

“And whose slutty hole is this?” Steve’s fingers had pressed below, rubbing at Bucky’s taint, his thumb coming to rest at Bucky’s entrance.

“Yours.”

“That’s right. I get to use it whenever I want. And my pet can come if he’s been a good boy, right on this dick and nothing else,” Steve had said. Bucky had felt like he might burn up on the spot. He’d forced himself to nod his head, body humming with desire.

“What does it say?” Steve had asked, voice firm.

_Oh, god._

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky had said, small and meek and so turned on his dick stirred again, so soon, swelling in its metal cage.

And while Steve had been away it had done it again, every morning. Bucky would wake with it throbbing between his legs, swollen against its confines, drooling helplessly at the tip. He could do nothing but breathe and moan and calm himself down. It didn’t help that waking like that only put in mind what Steve could do to him. Bend him in half and bury his thick cock in Bucky’s ass, with Bucky’s soft and small and confined, spilling helplessly as Steve dicked him.

Bucky could go for hours without thinking about it. Then he’d catch his reflection on a shiny surface and flush hot in an instant. He was big all over—broad shoulders and thick thighs and a built chest—big except for that part of him, kept soft and under Steve’s control. Anyone who saw him on the street would never think—they’d just think Bucky was like any other man, except more so because he was Bucky, and he’d done things, so he was in their eyes terrifying and strong and capable.

Bucky’s heart thumps in his chest as Steve rounds the corner and enters the living room. He’s still in his uniform, helmet in hand, hair rucked up slightly from where he’d pulled it off.

Steve makes a low, sharp whistle through his teeth. Bucky lets the blanket fall off his shoulders and scrambles quickly to the floor. He whines a little in the back of his throat, uncertainty beginning to claw up his neck. He’s never sure—he just wants to make sure he is doing this right. That Steve isn’t going to frown down at him, brow furrowing, displeased and disappointed. Bucky crawls carefully around the sofa, making sure his back is straight, trying to make each step as smooth as possible without dawdling, without making Steve wait.

“Is that my good boy?” Steve asks, amusement in his voice. He sets his helmet on the counter that separates the living room from the kitchen. Bucky whines, louder, ducks his head down in embarrassment as he makes his way closer to Steve.

“Head up,” Steve says sharply, and Bucky juts his chin back up, alarm shooting through him. He glances up at Steve’s face, but he doesn’t seem angry. The line of his mouth is firm but gentle, and _oh,_ his eyes are all over Bucky, assessing.

Steve squats down, legs wide. He holds his arms out and joy surges through Bucky, and he nearly stumbles crawling into the open vee of Steve’s thighs.

“Oof, oh, there’s a good boy,” Steve says, petting Bucky all over. “Just wanted to see my cute boy’s face.”

He threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tugs at it gently, then slides his hand down Bucky’s back and pets at him. His other hand slides underneath, petting at Bucky’s chest. He finds Bucky’s nipple piercings and plucks at them one at a time, smiling when Bucky shivers.

“Touch yourself while I was gone?”

_No, no, never._ Bucky rubs his face against Steve’s forearm. He’d ached there too, nipples peaked and sensitive every time he’d woken up hard between his legs. The brush of his blanket against them was torture, even the air hitting them in the morning making them furl up tight.

Steve laughs a little as Bucky whines again.

“Come on, with me,” Steve says, snapping his fingers as he stands back up. His long legs eat up the space towards the living room. Bucky crawls behind him and tries his best to keep up.

“Up,” Steve says, stopping at the foot of the coffee table and pointing towards the sofa. “On your back.”

Bucky scrambles up and turns on the spot, assumes the position with his hands at his sides and his knees curled in the air. He can feel his heartbeat in his throat. His dick gives an excited little jerk as blood rushes south, a Pavlovian reaction to having Steve there, hearing Steve’s voice, and lying at Steve’s feet, scrambling to obey.

Steve leaves. Bucky tries not to make a sound, uncertainty squeezing his throat tight. When Steve returns, he has something shiny and metal in his hands, circular— _oh, oh._ Bucky whimpers helplessly, dick perking up so it begins to swell against its confines. They’re a set of cuffs, one larger and one smaller in each pair, wrists to ankles. A band of brown leather around the interior so the metal won’t bite into his flesh. Bucky feels a tug of yearning in his gut just looking at them. He keeps as still as possible, cheeks flaming hot as Steve stops next to him, and the confined flesh between his legs raises and jerks desperately before softening back down.

“You know what these are for?” Steve asks, raising a single eyebrow.

Bucky nods quickly.

“Yes, Daddy.” Then, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve smiles at that, eyes crinkling at the corners. Joy floods Bucky’s chest in a sudden rush. _He is going to be so good._

“Put your arms up. Right there,” Steve says, as Bucky brings his wrists up to his ankles. The position is a little awkward to hold, and his thighs strain as he does, but he’s good and keeps still, eyes faithfully tracking Steve’s hands as he fastens the cuffs one pair at a time, binding each of Bucky’s wrists to his ankles. Steve lifts Bucky’s right leg and cuffs him wrist to ankle so his leg is hooked over his arm. The position spreads him wide. The cuffs must be adamantium as well, Bucky realizes, swallowing shakily, testing it slowly with his left arm. It doesn’t budge. Doesn’t flex.

Steve notices the movement.

“Go ahead,” he says, with a little smile. “Do your best.” Bucky swallows, a flutter of nerves in his belly, and makes a fist with his metal arm, twists and turns it, tugs it away from his ankle. He’s sweating lightly when he finally stops. He’s trapped, good and well. Something like—a surge of thankfulness, terrifying in its immensity, swells up in his chest, overwhelming him. His eyes go hot and wet and he’s breathing hard and—

“Easy,” Steve says, putting a hand to Bucky’s chest.

Bucky blinks and lets his head knock back. His eyes are wet at the inner corners. He’s whining a little with every breath.

“Daddy’s had a rough week, and he’s gonna need you to be good and not upset him further. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky says, softly. He swallows down a sound as Steve gets to his feet, towering over Bucky. His hand goes to his belt. Bucky hears the creak of leather from Steve’s fingerless gloves as he unzips the front of his pants and reaches inside. Bucky’s mouth starts watering as soon as he smells Steve, the musky sweat of his exertion, and he whines as Steve pulls his thick cock out. He gives it a few strokes as Bucky watches, like a promise.

“Want this, baby?”

“Please,” Bucky pleads, in his best small voice, ass tilting up as his stomach clenches, hands curled into desperate fists.

Steve knees onto the sofa. Bucky breathes out an excited sound, fidgeting in his cuffs.

“Open up,” Steve says, and Bucky opens his mouth eagerly, shameless about it. Steve grips him by the back of his neck and feeds his dick slowly into Bucky’s mouth. He’s hard and hot and so thick Bucky’s lips stretch around him as he sinks inside. Bucky moans gratefully, eyelids fluttering shut as Steve pumps in and out, all the way in until Bucky starts to gag, drooling around Steve’s length, then back out as Bucky gasps and licks at him.

“There you go,” Steve breathes out as he pumps his hips. “Daddy’s little whore, huh? Couldn’t wait to get your mouth on it, could you?”

Bucky moans in agreement, flushing hot, laving adoringly at Steve’s cock as it presses inside again. His throat works and clutches as Steve goes deep, cutting off Bucky’s air.

“There’s a good boy. Hold it. Hold it,” Steve grunts out, working his cock in deep. Bucky’s toes curl fitfully, his whole body tensing as his face burns up and his eyes go wet at the pressure. He gasps for air as Steve finally pulls back and slips all the way out, hard length shiny-wet with Bucky’s saliva.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bucky chokes out, voice rough. He licks out at Steve’s cock immediately, blinking through the tears.

“All right, up you go,” Steve says, and then he’s moving fast. He hooks his hands under Bucky’s armpits and pulls him up, sits down beside him, then heaves him up bodily onto his lap, with Bucky’s back against Steve’s chest.

“Uh,” Bucky lets out, startled, heart pounding. With his wrists bound to his ankles, he’s got zero leverage, completely at Steve’s mercy. His head rests back against Steve’s shoulder, neck bared. “Daddy,” he squeaks out, terrified despite himself—he might fall, it might hurt, the sharp edge of the coffee table is right there, the hard floor, and then Steve would leave him, he’d be left like that with no one to help him and maybe even JARVIS would be told to leave him be—

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you,” Steve says, pausing where he’d been adjusting his cock. It rests between Bucky’s legs, thick and hot, while Steve smooths his arms up and down Bucky’s torso. “Daddy’s got his good boy. Not gonna let you go, sweetheart. There you go. Breathe for me, baby.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbles at last, once his breathing is back to normal. He scrunches his face up tight. Steve had told him to be good, and he’d messed it up.

“Shh. Think I’m ever gonna let you go?” Steve murmurs, his breath hot against Bucky’s neck. He slides his hands up to Bucky’s nipples and rubs his fingers there, playing with the barbells, grabbing at Bucky’s pecs and squeezing.

“Oh. Uh,” Bucky sighs out, trying to suppress the urge to wriggle in Steve’s lap. His toes curl down tight as Steve keeps playing with him, pinching the barbells lightly at both ends and plucking at them, sending shocks of pleasure straight to Bucky’s trapped dick. It swells in its hold, a fat little sausage, dribbling a line of wet from the tip.

“Think I’m gonna let a filthy hole like you out where anyone can use it?” Steve asks, and Bucky gasps out a choked sound, throat squeezing tight in a flood of shame.

“No, Daddy,” he replies, and he can’t help himself; he’s already moaning for it as Steve slides one hand down his taut belly and presses his fingers down beneath his swollen balls, rubbing at Bucky’s hole.

“Unnh, uh,” Bucky gasps. His hips buck into Steve’s touch, a shivery, needy ache starting up deep in his gut. There’s a brief pause as Steve reaches for something in the pocket of his cargoes. His fingers come back wet. He grunts a little as he slicks himself up, then pushes a wad of lube in Bucky’s ass, twisting his fingers around to rub it all over Bucky’s insides.

“Unh,” Bucky lets out, abs contracting, hands and feet moving in restless gestures.

Then one strong arm is snaking around Bucky’s waist, holding him tight as Steve stretches back a bit, reaches down to line himself up at Bucky’s hole, then—

“Oh, oh,” Bucky cries out helplessly, as Steve fucks into him in one, slick thrust, stretching his hot, needy hole as he plows into him. “Ohh, uhhh.” God, but it’s so good, that thick plunge in, the press of Steve’s cock on that needy ache inside him, one long stretch of pleasure throbbing through his groin and making his ass clench tight around the fat length inside it.

“Ohhh, please. Oh, Daddy, please,” Bucky says, and he’s crying a bit, chest hot and heaving, speared down on Steve’s thick, hot length, his own dick spilling out a steady stream of precome. It’s being pushed out of him from that relentless pressure. Steve grabs Bucky by the backs of his thighs and pulls him bodily, up and down on his cock, leather digging into Bucky’s soft skin.

“There’s a good pet. Filthy little fuckhole being so good for Daddy, aren’t you?” Steve groans out, pulling Bucky up and down on his cock. “Tell me what you are.”

“Oh. Uh. I’m a fuckhole, Daddy,” Bucky gasps out, shame burning through him like a fire. Steve holds him still so he can rut up into him, fingers digging into Bucky’s thighs as he holds him in place. His hips slam into the meat of Bucky’s ass, making his trapped cock bounce against his swollen sac.

“What else are you? Are you good or are you filthy?”

“I’m filthy, Daddy,” Bucky gasps, quickly, eyes scrunched shut. “I’m a—I’m a dirty hole for Daddy to use. Oh, uh.”

And that seems to burn right through Steve too because he groans, deep and low, and slams his hips up, gripping Bucky tight around the waist to steady him. He bites down on Bucky’s neck as his cock plunges in and out, working Bucky’s wet, slopping hole. The sounds are filthy, obscene: a wet squish and suck, Bucky whining high and reedy with every thrust. It’s like every sense narrows down to the pleasure emitting from his hole, sparking like fireworks through his body.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Bucky grunts mindlessly as Steve reams him, his entire circulation centered around his legs. Then Steve is holding him tight as he thrashes and he’s coming on Steve’s dick alone, just having it pound his hungry, slutty hole, his caged cock untouched, heavy balls pulling up tight as drums as his come is pushed out of him. “Ohh, god, _ohh_. Uh. Daddy. Uh.”

Steve follows soon after, groaning deep in his chest in contrast to the high, weak sounds Bucky makes. He holds Bucky to him, cock spurting up Bucky’s hole in hot, wet streams. Then he bites down on the side of Bucky’s neck, settling him down so he’s wedged as deep as he can go, Bucky’s ass meeting Steve’s hips.

“There you go. There’s Daddy’s little whore. Needed that, didn’t you?”

Bucky tries to lift his heavy head in an uncoordinated nod, then gives up and lets it knock back on Steve’s shoulder again. He grunts quietly through the aftershocks, whining as Steve reaches up to play with his nipple again, rubbing at it with his wet fingers, sliding the barbell around in its furled nub.

“Feel better?” Steve murmurs.

“Nnn,” is all Bucky can manage. Steve laughs lowly. He brings his hand up to Bucky’s face and presses it to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky latches on eagerly, sucking on Steve’s fingers, tasting come and salt and musk and, faintly, the leather of Steve’s gloves.

Steve groans when he finally pulls Bucky off his softening cock. He lays him gently on his side as Bucky sniffs and shakes, then his hands are at Bucky’s ankles, unlatching the cuffs. Bucky groans as his stiff limbs stretch out.

“I know,” Steve says soothingly. “There’s my good pet. Took it so well, baby—” and the gentle words are almost worse than the dirty ones, knocking a sob loose in Bucky’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he mumbles, letting Steve stretch his limbs out, massaging at his forearms and thighs.

Steve hushes him, laughing lightly.

“There’s a good boy, there you go,” he says, clever hands smoothing out the cramped muscle. Then Steve is reaching lower on the sofa, pulling up Bucky’s blanket. There’s the sound of zippers and Steve’s soft groan as he pulls his top off, slips out of his pants. Then he’s climbing behind Bucky, a warm, heavy weight enveloping Bucky from behind.

“There’s a good boy. All mine,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear, holding him tight to his chest. Bucky’s chest aches something fierce, and he reaches out to hold onto Steve’s arms, shivering against him. His long week without Steve is over and now he gets to be everything Steve wants him to be: good and dirty and obedient and completely Steve’s.

Then Steve pulls the blanket up and covers them both, and Bucky doesn’t think anything more for a long while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988786) by [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017)




End file.
